1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to propulsion systems, and more particularly, to elliptical propulsion systems for stroller assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to Applicant's own U.S. Pat. No. 8,322,740 B1 issued on Dec. 4, 2012 for Elliptical Stroller Assembly. However, it differs from the present invention because Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 8,322,740 B1 teaches an elliptical stroller assembly including a stroller frame assembly with a stroller assembly mounted thereto, first and second wheel assemblies, a propulsion frame assembly and a propulsion assembly. The propulsion frame assembly and the propulsion assembly may be in an extended or in a retracted configuration with respect to the stroller frame assembly and the stroller assembly. In the extended configuration, the propulsion assembly propels the stroller frame assembly and the propulsion frame assembly is removably secured to a first fixed mount. In the retracted configuration, the propulsion assembly does not propel the stroller frame assembly. At this position, the propulsion frame assembly is removably secured to a second fixed mount.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.